differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Federation of the Provinces of the Río de la Plata (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 All internal strife was reduced and diplomacy triumphed over violence. Paraguay, part of Bolivia and Uruguay did not secede. Following independence from Spain in 1811, Paraguay was ruled by a series of dictators who generally implemented isolationist and protectionist policies. Following the disastrous Paraguayan War (1864–1870), the country lost 60 to 70 percent of its population through war and disease, as well as being annexed to The United Federation of the Provinces of the Rio de la Plata. It fought the 1900-1903 Acre War with Federative Republic of Brazil (A better world TL) and lost. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Río de la Plata remained neutral. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy collapsed for about 5 years and protectionist measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Río de la Plata remained neutral. Cold War It was a neutral nation. The Dirty War and Operation Condor took place against leftist terrorist and urban guerrilla groups, but was even more horrific than in reality. General Alfredo Stroessner and Lieutenant General Leopoldo Galtieri were known for thire particularly strong anti-communist zeal, if not complete psychosis against it. Batallón de Inteligencia 601 was accused of 22,000 killed or "disappeared" between 1975 and mid-1978. The civilised world imposed sanctions on Río de la Plata during the early 1980s. The South Atlantic War was precipitated on 19 March 1982 when a group of Rioplatense (most of them Rioplatense Marines in 'mufti'), posing as scrap metal merchants, occupied the abandoned whaling station at Leith Harbour on South Georgia. On 3 April the Rioplatense troops attacked and occupied Grytviken. Among the commanding officers of the Rioplatense Garrison was Alfredo Astiz, a captain in the Rioplatense Navy who, years later, was convicted of crimes against humanity committed during the Dirty War in Rio de la Plata. The island was recaptured by British forces on 25 April in Operation Paraquet. In 1901 South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands ceased to be administered as a Falkland Islands Dependency and became a separate territory. The King Edward Point base, which had become a small military garrison of about 30 men after the South Atlantic War, returned to civilian use in 2001 and is now operated by the British Antarctic Survey. 1990s Democracy was restored to Rio de la Plata in 1987. Life today 2 nuclear power stations and 1 major hydroelectric power station opened in 1997. Economy Its main economic activities include agriculture, forestry, fishing, mining, consumer goods, textiles, clothing, refined metals, quarrying and refined petroleum. Northern Río de la Plata is very wealthy in minerals, especially tin. Fábrica Argentina de Aviones SA (FAdeA) is a major firm. Nukes They got atomic arms some time between early 1979 and late 1980. The arsenal peaked in 1985. The only test blast was a 10kt detonation in Patagonia during late 1985. The current arsenal is 5 10kt freefall bombs (Originally 7, but 2 were scrapped in 1987 and 1992), 7 10 surface to air missiles (was 8, but 1 was scrapped in 1988) and 5 11kt torpedos (was 6, but 1 was scrapped in 1998). Dependencies It has nominal control over the de facto independent region of Patagonia (A better world TL). Organisations #Mercasur (A better world TL) #South Atlantic Ocean Alliance (A better world TL) Category:Argentina Category:Paraguay Category:Uragauy Category:A better world (TL) Category:Alto Perú Category:Rio de la Plata